<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Tapes: Demogorgon by Kiku_Takamoto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564899">Lost Tapes: Demogorgon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiku_Takamoto/pseuds/Kiku_Takamoto'>Kiku_Takamoto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80's Music, 90'S, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, F/F, Found Footage, Found Footage Horror, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I don't know why I thought this was a good idea, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Missing Persons, Multi, Mystery, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiku_Takamoto/pseuds/Kiku_Takamoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1985 four teenagers from Hawkins, Indiana mysteriously disappear and are never heard from again. </p><p>In the fall of 1993 the party reunites for the first time since their high school graduation. However, they unexpectedly are about to discover what happened to their 'group mom' Steve Harrington nearly a decade ago. </p><p>Their discovery is far more disturbing and mysterious than they could every imagine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Site X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was drugged on medication while at the hospital when I wrote this, I thought this idea was a good idea at the time hehe ...</p><p>Anyways please enjoy! I apologize for the horrible grammar and spelling advance!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Nov 23<sup>th</sup> 1993 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ok remind us again why we are doing this?” Lucas demanded. Currently He, Dustin, Mike, Will, El and Max were all traveling through the too familiar woods in Hawkins, Indiana. They had been walking for nearly 50 minutes, by now no houses or roads were around them anymore. It was all but remote now. It looked like a serial killer’s wet dream out there.</p><p> </p><p>This was the first time they had all been together since graduating Hawkins High School. El and Will returned to Hawkins sophomore year after Hopper and Joyce decided to tie the knot, needless to say this reunion was much less difficult than the last one. Plus,  tensions became worse in the group after Steve graduated and then just like that, disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>The group was devastated by their ‘group mom’ disappearing and essentially abandoning them, but it was no competition that Dustin took it the worse. He expected Steve to stay in contact with him as he entered high school but instead his biggest support vanished without a trace or clue of whatever happened.</p><p> </p><p>Around the same time Steve’s coworker Robin also disappeared, rumors popped out that they ran away together to start new life away from Hawkins. But Robin’s father disagreed with that and sent a search party out for her, but again nothing ever came of her whereabouts, which drove the ‘running away and eloping rumor’ even more.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t the only ‘couple’ to disappear that upcoming fall. Both lifeguards at the Hawkins community pool disappeared as well, one of them being Max’s brother Billy. He was always driving himself and Heather after work and despite his reputation as a lady’s man, rumor was they were dating each other. This rumor only increased after Billy disappeared, along with Heather. This had little impact on the group but for Max it changed her.</p><p> </p><p>She knew Billy was an asshole, but his disappearance made more of an impact than people thought. Her stepfather Neil become even more belligerent after Billy disappeared, to the point of him striking her mother, which resulted in his arrest. Soon he was placed in jail for 4 years for battery and domestic violence, but that barely helped. Between getting a job at 16 and going to school while her mother worked full time, everything began harder after Billy disappeared and she secretly never forgave him since. To her his disappearance was all but a domino effect. To say that this affected her friendship with the group was putting it lightly.</p><p> </p><p>By graduation all of them went their sperate ways without much emotional affair, neither El and Mike or Lucas and Max stayed together.</p><p> </p><p> Max went to California State San Diego to study cybersecurity with a scholarship, both Dustin and Lucas went to MIT’s STEM program, Will and El went on to Michigan State University were both went into forensics, Will was in forensic reconstruction and art while El went in anthropology, but she specifically was interested in forensic anthropology. Mike deferred for a year before going to Chicago for STEM, his parents had decided to divorce by that time so needless to say he hadn’t visited Hawkins in a long time, he was only here because his mom had recently re-married and he was supposed to meet his mom’s new husband and his two other children who were his age.</p><p> </p><p>With graduation/thanksgiving break that gave the former party to come together for a very special reason. To reconnect, because why not? Dustin decided showing the alleged mysterious abandoned site or as he called it ‘Site X’ was a good ice breaker.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling you guys; I think I found proof of missing people near where Hawkins lab would have been- “</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, you still believe that rumor? That’s like conspiracy bullshit. Even cryptozoologists don’t believe that shit,” Mike deadpanned. He would rather be at home relaxing from the long drive from Indianapolis then going through the cold woods. It was break for him; he didn’t want to waste time on something like this. Plus, he hadn’t seen either of sister’s home at the same time in years, mainly due to Nancy's career as a traveling reporter.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling you guys- see look!” the group looked ahead to see a clearing. It deeply covered by trees and other brushings in the area, anyone could easily miss it. The area already looked odd, you would think that the tree wouldn’t have anything that out of place, but the scratch marks decorating the trees stood out. it wasn’t man made by tools, but something had obviously been there before.</p><p> </p><p>Dustin didn’t hesitate to keep going. Soon everyone was running to catch up with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What if it’s just a homeless camp like the ones in California on Skid Row!?”  Max yelled out. All these years later she still felt like the only rational thinking one in the group, besides El. Some things never changed.</p><p> </p><p>No one else said a word as they got to the clearing and saw that it was … an abandoned campsite?</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Lucas breathed out. Everyone walked around not believing what they were seeing. There were two tents that were clearly aged and withered from both environmental and weather factors and animals that chewed their way through. A campfire pit was between the tents and bags were high up on branches, cans of beer and bottle of gasoline were around the place, but there was no sign of human life was around the place. It was as if the place was frozen in time.</p><p> </p><p>Soon everyone split looking around the area carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Will went to one of the tents carefully half expecting something to jump up at him, but he saw no one. As he peered inside, he saw sleeping bags, old clothing, matches, more beer cans and a box of condoms. He crinkled his nose in disgust, he really didn’t want to know if there were used condoms inside.</p><p> </p><p>“You find anything?” a voice suddenly asked him from behind. Will nearly jumped a foot in the air. It was Max.</p><p> </p><p>“God don’t do that!” he yelled grabbing his chest. Max rolled her eyes going past him to look inside the tent while Will stepped out.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys! Over her now!” Mike yelled from nearly 40 feet away. Soon Dustin, Will and Lucas joined him, and El while Max stayed near the tents, what they saw stunned them. There were two cars, a dark navy-blue Camaro and brown-red BMW Beamer. No said a word.</p><p> </p><p>Both cars were rough shape, it wasn’t the broken windows or the dust inside the cars that startled the group. It was the numerous scratch marks that covered the cars. It was as if someone, or something clawed, and body slammed at the cars. But why?</p><p> </p><p>Dustin circled the Beamer feeling his stomach do a 360,” Uh guys? Doesn’t this car look familiar?”</p><p> </p><p>“This can’t be … Steve’s car?” El asked eyeing the Beamer carefully, the Beamer brought back memories of her being picked up at the middle school, Steve waving at her came to her mind. She remembered crying when she was told the Steve went missing, for some reason seeing the car made her happy, even with its sorry state.</p><p> </p><p>Dustin looked at the other tying to analyze what model it was, “And what car did Max’s brother drive?”</p><p> </p><p>“From what I remember it was a muscle car, ‘Lucas answered walking closer to the two cars, ‘And this would certainly fit the criteria- “</p><p> </p><p>“But wait … didn’t they both disappear nearly a decade ago?” Mike interrupted circling the cars, trying to look for any other unusual clues.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Steve ran away?” Lucas questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“At the same time as Billy?” Mike questioned back, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Nerds?” Max called out, everyone started heading back towards the tents, Dustin ran until he felt himself fall to the ground right onto his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!’ he yelled angrily, punching the ground in frustration. Before he got up something caught his attention. It was a camcorder repair box near the Beamer’s front tire. That was then he noticed that something was under the Beamer. It was big and chunky, he then felt his eyes glow in excitement: it was camcorder, but it wasn’t just any camcorder. It was weathered but still looked in decent shape and it was nothing like the slimer camcorders that were available now.</p><p> </p><p>He army crawled under the car to retrieve the camera, as he crawled out carefully, he turned it around to see the manufacturing date: 1984.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit … all this evidence is way too weird to be a coincidence,” he whispered looking at the camcorder. He was excited but also strangely nostalgic. The 80’s was a weird time, yet it was the decade with the happiest memories for him.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but stare it in disbelief. His state of incredulity only grew as he identified the video tape still safely inside the camcorder. He didn’t even notice that his friends had returned after hearing him fall. As soon as he crawled back out everyone took note of the camera in his hands. Mike looked at it not believing his own eyes, “Is that what I think it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is …,’ Dustin breathed out, still not believing his discovery, ‘I hope to God, Darwin, Stephen King and whoever else that it can work, it looks damaged, but I think the Beamer protected it all these years.”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but pat the car as if he was silently thanking the car. Without the beat-up car the video tape and camcorder would have been long gone and all its clues would have washed away with the rest of the site.</p><p> </p><p>“Nerds! Where are you?! I found Camaro …’ Max stopped running looking at the two cars in astonishment, ‘… keys.”</p><p> </p><p>No one could say anything. Soon everyone was back together, the entire situation was odd. Not even minutes ago they were arguing about the site being some made up conspiracy theory and now they suddenly have clues about one of the party members that disappeared years ago. The whole situation had an eerie and sinister feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell happened here?” Mike whispered to no one specifically.</p><p> </p><p> Max looked back the Beamer, the dak red paint was almost taunting her, “Is that Steve’s car- “</p><p> </p><p>Lucas looked slightly skeptical, “We don’t know that- “</p><p> </p><p>“Who else would have these cars in Hawkins?!’ Dustin yelled. No one could say anything, that just made Dustin even more angry, ‘Plus these cars are beat up as shit and are clearly 70’s 80’s car models! And the place look years old! That’s when Steve and Billy would have disappeared!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok! Calm down!’ Lucas intervened before a full-on argument could take over the group, ‘Look it getting dark anyways, lets return home look at the tape and then we can see what we can do from there- “</p><p> </p><p>“The keys weren’t the only thing I found …” Max trailed off; she was holding a messenger bag. She slowly took things out, first was a leather jacket, scorpions cassette tape, a broken bottle of cologne and a pack of cigarettes. Only one person they knew would have all those items.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas pointed at the bag with a shaky hand “Is that- “</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah … Billy would never leave these or his Camaro keys behind,’ Max felt her heart race faster and faster as the site of the tents and the old cars burned in mind, ‘I think something happened, I don’t think. He ran off- “</p><p> </p><p>“Ran off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Neil said that Billy disappeared after he and his coworker went away for the weekend. But he never came back … plus, ‘she trailed off showing the keys which had a key chain that read ‘Santa Monica Surf Rentals’ with the initials B.H carving into the paint, ‘Camaro keys with a Santa Monica key chain, and all these … I’ll be surprised as hell if these aren’t Billy’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Dustin suddenly felt really ill.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve told me he and Robin were going to a film festival, but they never returned either … he didn’t even show up to help me prep for high school …”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to find out what happened,’ Will spoke of the first time, he looked solemnly at the cars, ’And we need to find out soon. We waited long enough for answers.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Byers – Hopper House: 10:37. PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It took nearly two hours for the group to return from ‘Site X’ as the sun set around 4:30. Between gathering whatever they could (or were allowed to grab) from the tents and trying to make it out of the woods it was more time consuming then anyone thought, plus it didn't help that something or someone could have been lurking in the woods. At the end of the day the group agreed to only take bags that had no apparent DNA or were mostly washed away, mostly at the assistance of Will and El.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t get why we couldn’t gather more stuff,” Dustin complained going through the two back packs that were found in the tents, expect this time with rubber gloves. Will rolled his eyes as they placed the belongings onto the covered tables. They were waiting on Hopper to return the next morning with Joyce, and on Jonathan who was trying to restore the tape they gave him. The moment they asked for his help, which was … interesting</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- 4 Hours Prior –</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you found what at where?” Jonathan interrogated with raised eyebrows. The moment he saw the camcorder he knew some shit had happened. He had only been home for two days and he was already being roped into whatever his brother and old friend were up to. A camcorder that would have been pricey in the 80’s that was found in an old, abandoned campsite? Not something you hear every day.</p><p> </p><p>Dustin rolled his eyes, “Can you restore the tape yes or no?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,’ he trailed off still feeling unsure at what was so special about the tapes, ‘I can but why is it so important it gets done tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“it might reveal wanted happened to Steve - “</p><p> </p><p>“Wait Steve? As in Steve Harrington?” Jonathan demanded. His face contorted in surprise and emotional pain at the mention of Steve. He always accepted that Steve just ran away, the thought of his old enemy turned friend possibly being harmed, or even worse dead, and having the proof in his hands made him feel physically sick.</p><p> </p><p>“Not just him but also Billy, and two girls, one of them being robin Steve’s co-worker- “</p><p> </p><p>“Then it needs to go to the police! We shouldn’t even these tapes!” Jonathan yelled; he was not about to get suckered in a possible crime scene.</p><p> </p><p>“And it will! ‘Dustin yelled back, now looking less angry and more desperate. Jonathan felt his face soften. He knew Steve meant a great deal to Dustin, in his shoes he could easily understand the need for answers or some type of closure, ‘Can you restore it or not!?”</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan looked at the video cassette carefully, he knew this wouldn’t be easy, “The film is in rough shape from weathering, but I can retore it, section by section.  Tapes can hold up to four hours of footage. I will restore the first hour or so and keep going through the footage one by one.’</p><p> </p><p>He breathed out before meeting Dustin’s eyes again, ‘But then I tell Hopper- “</p><p> </p><p>“I thought he Retired by now- “</p><p> </p><p>“Hopper? Retire? No way,’ Dustin nodded his head slowly agreeing with Jonathan, Hopper wasn’t the type to ever want (or accept) retirement, ’And you will hand everything over to the cops, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>Dustin shook his head; the cops didn’t help before. Why would they help Steve now? “No way-“</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, we’ll do it,” Dustin turned around to see that Will was by the door frame. He had been listening the whole time. Jonathan only nodded his head before turning around disappearing into his old room, he didn’t want to be in the middle of an ongoing argument.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Present - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Will rolled his eyes again for perhaps the 10<sup>th</sup> time that night, “Because if they have clues, we will compromise the evidence- “</p><p> </p><p>“Compromise evidence? Really dude?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! We already contaminated evidence by moving it and touching it!’  Wil shouted in frustration, ‘Unless you want the police to connect your DNA to their deaths- “</p><p> </p><p>“Steve is not dead!” Will felt his face relax a little at that, he disagreed with his friend, but he wasn’t about to smash all his hopes.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we need it in case he was kidnapped. We need to have clean evidence, this might save his life if he or anyone else he was with is out there,’ Dustin began to relax looking at Will in interest, ‘but in order to do that we need to keep the evidence clean. We are already compromising evidence by moving it away from its finding spot, so just trust me ok? don’t touch or move anymore evidence until Hopper and the rest of Hawkins police get here. I’m not trying to be your enemy dude; I want to help too. Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Dustin nodded his slightly, before returning to the pile of stuff. During their search they also searched through Billy’s bag again and found another tape labeled ‘X’ in other pocket. Which caused Dustin to get excited instantly, he was convinced it had a big ‘scientific discovery’ the four missing teens had made. Needless to say, Jonathan had his work cut out for him.</p><p> </p><p>The findings they had so far were not ground-breaking, it was all typical camp gear. Both bags clearly belonged to girls. One bag had a female Scoop’s Ahoy! uniform with the name tag ‘Robin’, deodorant, pj’s, scrunchies, hair clips, and lube (which made the two guys cringe slightly). The other wasn’t much different but instead of Scoops Ahoy! uniform it had a Hawkins community pool bathing suit and sunglasses. In other word’s they had nothing, at least nothing that would explain what happened them all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok let’s see if we can make this portion of the tap work- “Jonathan breathed out. The tape took hours to clean but he finally succeeded in getting the tape all together in one piece. Granted half the tape was still being restored but better than nothing right? He placed the tape into the VCR to play the tape, waiting for the tape to come to life.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok let’s say this tape does have Steve and Hargrove in it, wouldn’t this just prove they are more likely to be dead then a live?” Mike asked waiting for the tape to start. Everyone glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude!” Dustin yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I’m just saying why would Steve leave his expensive camcorder and car behind? And why would Hargrove leave his bag, leather jacket and car behind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe they wanted to fake their deaths?” Mike looked at Dustin in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? That’s a hell of a lot of effort to fake your death.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you play the tape or not?” Max interrupted, getting tired of hearing the boys argue with each other constantly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Guys are less dramatic than girls my ass</em>,” she thought bitterly to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, wait its playing!” Jonathan yelled out effectively silencing the whole group. Robin was the first person to come on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Dingus, your camcorder works</em>!” Robin smiling in the camera. She was still in her Scoops Ahoy! uniform, both of them were obviously inside Steve’s house, but Steve was no-where in sight, at least not on the camera.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Rob, turn that off! We need to last for the weekend</em>!” Steve yelled from another room; Robin rolled her eyes before saluting mockingly at the camera.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Rodger that</em>!” the camera turned off for a brief moment before another clip started, Dustin paused it, backing up to where Robin was moment ago.  He knew they were friends, but why would they go to the campsite together?</p><p> </p><p>“Robin and … Steve?”</p><p> </p><p>“Steve was at the site with Robin?’ Jonathan breathed out in slight shock, to him it was strange to his friend so alive and just like he remembered him.</p><p> </p><p>Mike however was more confused than intrigued, "Then how did Hargrove’s car get there? I thought Hargrove and Harrington hated each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep playing! It keeps cutting off to different clips every time someone turns it on or off!” Max yelled out feeling more and more anxious at what the tape would reveal.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, this tape is really short, let’s just view this one tonight since its quicker,” Jonathan interrupted changing the tapes around for the shorter one found in Billy’s bag. It only had the letter ‘X’ on the label. The video showed Steve and Robin swimming together, both were laughing wildly and singing the lyrics to ‘<em>Girls just want to have fun’</em> by Cyndi Lauper.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Girls wanna have fun! They just wanna, just wanna have fun!” </em>they both were shouting/singing. Robin let out a shriek as Steve splashed water on her to which she splashed causing him to let a giddy laugh he ran towards her lifting her up bridal style before plunging them both into the water.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Stevie! No! Ah!”</em> Robin giggled as they both came out of the deeper end of the water.</p><p> </p><p> It was clear as day they were both drunk, but nevertheless having a great time. So far nothing suspicious was in the video, in fact it looked rather innocent and sentimental to look at. Watching Steve have fun sent a smile to Dustin’s face, seeing the brunette brought back a lot of happy memories. Will watched Dustin’s reaction with guilt in his heart, he hated how personal this case was getting. He was used to having emotional distance when he was given assignments either from school or his internships.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please don’t get hopeful Henderson, it will just break you heart later on …”</em></p><p> </p><p>The next clip showed the inside of the same tent they were in earlier. Billy was looking into the camara, clearly attempting to set it up for something. Soon the camera was focused and was clearly sitting on top of something.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Ok Harrington I think it’s ready, hopefully we can edit out the first clip Buckley took,“ </em>that’s when Steve was visible to the screen, but he only an oversized top on. It was clearly was Billy’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You better swear this tape goes nowhere- “</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Relax Harrington, I’ll replace this tape with the spare, now come over here. You lost our bet far and square, ‘Billy</em> guided Steve over to his lap, his ass was on display for the camera as Billy hitched the long red shirt up. Everyone suddenly felt red-faced. Jonathan quickly turned the tv off and the VCR player off. No one said word for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve … and Billy?’ Dustin muttered the skepticism in his voice was clear as day. He was grabbing at his hair in hidden stress, ‘But they hated each other! And Steve was always a lady’s man! I bet Hargrove blackmailed Steve - “</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, on what proof? From what we saw Steve wasn’t exactly objecting!”  Max yelled back; she was surprised at herself for defending Billy after all these years.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve was not gay!”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, calm down!’  Lucas interrupted, preparing to get between his friend and ex-girlfriend, ‘Maybe Steve was Bi? Besides in Hawkins it’s not that big of stretch that Steve would hide it- “</p><p> </p><p>“Ok that’s enough for tonight!” Dustin announced leaving the group to go home. No one knew how to react, nor did anyone make an attempt to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan cleared his throat, soon everyone was turning to him. Will was the first to speak up, “Jonathan … did you know this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nancy and I saw them at the quarry one night by accident … we were shocked, but we decided to leave them be. Later on we even went on ‘double dates’ with them outside of town once or twice- “</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t Steve tell us?” Mike demanded. Jonathan rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys think about this for a second, ok? Hawkins was and still is a hick town, plus that’s when the AIDS crisis started to blame gay men for the epidemic. Can you really blame Steve for wanting to hide that part of his life?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike looked at him feeling personally insulted, “We wouldn’t have cared- “</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?’ Will impassively asked, trying hard not to glare at Mike ‘Then explain why you threw a fit when I came out freshman year of college on the phone? ‘Oh my God!  You’re not attracted to me, are you?!’”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok enough!’ Jonathan yelled silencing everyone, ‘Steve was bisexual and that is how he identified himself, so leave it to rest!’</p><p> </p><p>No one said a word, everyone looked like they had different thoughts running through their minds. Jonathan sighed running his hand through his hair, ‘Let’s call it a night and start back tomorrow.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Everyone silently agreed leaving to go to their destinated houses and/or rooms. Unknown to the group Will returned to the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Grim Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will watches the tape and the group makes a gruesome discovery.</p><p> </p><p>WARNING:</p><p>- Smut <br/>- Descriptions of human remains</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not my best chapter (or grammar), between moving and finding work I don't have as much free time to write ... </p><p>Please leave a comment if you can! I really appreciate it!</p><p>And Happy (very late) New Year! 2021!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2 – A Grim Discovery</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Will waited until everyone left for bed for the night, he carefully placed some oversized headphones on before starting the VCR again and turning on the tv. He watched the video start again from where the group cut it off earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Billy was rubbing his tanned hand up and down Steve’s pale cheeks, almost touching the curve where his thigh and ass met. Will could tell that Steve was getting goosebumps, but Billy continued on, the small moaning sounds did not go unnoticed by Will. He watched in slight shock when Billy took his hand up before slapping it onto the skin, Steve however didn’t moan in pain, it sounded more like pure pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear Billy chuckle, <em>“You like that princess? You know, red looks good on you. And I’m not just talking about the shirt.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Billy raised his hand, this time smacking the other cheek, Steve just moaned shoulder, Billy leaned slightly out of the camera focus, he was talking in hushed voice, <em>“Tell me, what do you want pretty boy? l’ll make all your wildest dreams come true.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Will could hear Steve’s voice strain as if he to use every bit of self-control he could manage, <em>“I want you to keep going till its nearly purple …. Then I want to ride you … a-and I want o keep to keep going …”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“So, demanding. … but I love a boy who knows what he wants,”</em> Billy rasped, he massaged Steve’s ass before popping a few really hard smacks onto the brunette. Steve moaned greedily, his toes were curling and his back arched at each smack.</p><p> </p><p>Billy kept going watching the skin turn pink and red, Will felt strangely … aroused. Both of them were really attractive, Will had a crush on both Steve and Billy at some point before they disappeared. Now that he saw the tape he secretly wondered if he had better gaydar then he gave himself credit for. He couldn’t help but regret not being out when Steve and Billy were still around, knowing another gay guy or two would have made coming out easier for him.</p><p> </p><p>He watched Billy stop for a moment while Steve was trying to catch his breath. Billy was holding something black with rubber texture look to it, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to know what it was.</p><p> </p><p>He held up to Steve’s face, the blonde had a huge grin on his face, “<em>Use your pretty mouth pretty boy, I’ll make it worth your while.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Will felt his eyes widen, he remembered Steve clearly. He would have never guessed in a million years that he and Billy were a thing that Steve of people was so … so … prudish. Well, at least compared to Billy …</p><p> </p><p> He couldn't see Steve’s mouth take in the sex toy, but he could clearly see his head bobbing up and down, enjoying the toy as if was the real thing.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>This is literally just a porn tape</em>,” Will thought to himself.  He felt like he was invading their privacy, but he couldn’t look away.</p><p> </p><p>Billy wasn’t done yet; he sneakily got some lube out covering his fingers up before rubbing it all over Steve’s ass and in between where’s Steve’s hole was. Steve let a louder moan.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You like the self-heating lube I got? It was expensive but it’s supposed to get the best on the market. And you deserve the best, right pretty boy</em>?” Steve nodded vigorously as his legs twitched to Billy’s command. Billy’s gift went and out of Steve with ease, it was more apparent to Will that was not the first they did this.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Billy forced the sex toy out Steve’s mouth with pop. Steve was panting like he just ran three miles, soon the deep breathes were replaced with loud moans as Billy slowly inched the device inside of Steve.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Oh, and I forgot to mention this toy something verrry special,’</em> the toy then suddenly came to life with vibration sounds, Steve’s moans almost tuned into full on wail’s until Steve covered his mouth<em>, ‘You like that?’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Steve didn’t say anything instead he kept moaning louder, Billy took advantage of this by slapping his hand onto Steve’s ass. This successfully generated an even louder moan. Billy growled deeply in his throat aggressively moving the vibrator in and out of<em> Steve, ‘I asked a question pretty boy.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“I love it!” </em>Billy slapped the reddening flash again; it was apparent that he was slapping the skin and harder and harder each time.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“I’m sorry what was that Harrington?” </em>he was now thrusting the toy in and out at rapid speed, Steve’s moans were becoming louder and louder. To Will Steve almost sounded like a professional porn star.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I fucking love it! I want you to fuck me now</em>!” Billy stopped all his movements abruptly, it shocked Will how quickly Billy could go from being rough and loaded to gentle and tender. The display made Will question if Billy’s personality was just a giant façade and if what he was looking at now was the real Billy.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Deep breathes pretty boy. I got you,’ </em>he gently helped Steve up onto his knees, he was clearly exhausted from the ecstasy he just felt. Billy laid Steve on his side deciding to take advantage of this opportunity to take off his pants and boxers.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Will knew he should tun it off now but at the same time he didn’t want to. Billy was so muscular and built and Steve was all red and sweaty. Plus, he got this far, he couldn’t turn back now. As soon as Billy took off his boxers, he leaned over Steve gently rubbing his fingers through the sweaty hair while rubbing the reddening flesh covering his ass.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘Hop on pretty boy, </em>‘Billy softly commanded patting the brunette’s ass gently. Steve crawled on to Billy’s lap before balancing himself. Billy gently held Steve up before the brunette impaled himself on the blonde’s cock. Steve’s moans dove Billy crazy, the impatient blonde grabbed onto to Steve ‘s cheeks before bouncing him onto his member.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘God fuckin-ah!</em>’ Billy moaned taking the chance to send one hard slap to Steve’s ass, the brunette just moaned loader. Neither said anything for the next minutes it instead. constipated of Steve bouncing on Billy cock while Billy grabbed Steve’s hips to make him go faster. At one pint Billy forced Steve to around but he still kept up the speed.</p><p> </p><p>Will felt his mouth go dry. This was way better than anything the LGBT porn shops that were near his college could offer. Any sense of guilt was gone at the moment for him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Harrington, I’m going fucking destroy you!”</em> Billy growled into the brunette’s neck before sucking onto the skin, Steve didn’t say anything he kept moaning instead. Billy snaked his free arm around Steve to grab the brunette’s cock, the high-pitched moan confirmed this.</p><p> </p><p>Steve tilted his head back as Billy beat onto him. Will count actually see Billy’s hand beating of Steve, but the moans and hand motions were all confirmation he needed. Steve tilted back clearly lost in his own world, Billy was breathless, but he still managed to speak, “<em>Tell me what’s good Stevie? Hmm? What else do you want?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Fuck me Hargrove!”  </em>Steve demanded. Before Will could blink, he saw Billy force Steve onto his back forcing his legs up onto his shoulders. Steve’s moans became loader and louder the sharper Billy’s hips thrusted into him.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“I’ll fuck you until you see white dots</em>!” Billy snarled, soon the thrusts began to get faster and faster until both let out groans. Billy collapse on the side of Steve while Steve was trying to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Will quickly paused the tape, turning the tv off, he didn’t want any evidence that he was there. Despite ever rational and logical bone in his body telling to leave the tape behind his hormones said something else. He quickly grabbed the tape before heading back to his old room, he swore to himself that wouldn’t let this tape be deleted or destroyed. little did he know someone had seen what he was up to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Nov 24<sup>th</sup>, 1993 – 7:29 AM -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The group wanted to look at the tape more but the needed to use whatever daylight they had. The tape could wait till later, especially after seeing what Steve and Billy were doing. Plus, Hopper and the rest of the cops available in Hawkins wouldn’t arrive till late noon, not knowing if they would be allowed to stay or not drove the group to search for anything that would give them a lead before they were forced out.</p><p> </p><p>The party wasn’t alone, Jonathan and Nancy (who had arrived home the previous night) had also joined them in their search for clues. Jonathan planned to take pictures then leave with Nancy so he could restore the tape some more and Nancy could document his photos. She and Jonathan were still together but they were a long-distance couple more or less but considering how adventurous the two were, it was more or less a match made in heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Dustin returned to the cars taking pictures of the claw marks and other dents that stuck out to him, he figured he could compare then other wildlife in the area, maybe the group was attacked by an animal?</p><p> </p><p>Mike looked at the inside of the cars for any proof of anything, perhaps another tape or a weapon.  He didn’t know what he was searching for, but one thing that stuck out to him was how chewed up the Camaro’s engine was, it was like someone or <em>something</em> intentionally sabotaged the car, but why chew one cars engine and not the other?</p><p> </p><p>Will and El went into the tents carefully searching through the personal belongs, they kicked out everyone else because they didn’t want anyone DNA to contaminate anymore evidence. Plus, they were the only ones with actual equipment that could be used safely on evidence.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Max and Lucas looked around the remaining group trying to find anything that looked out of place.</p><p> </p><p>Max noticed one area had a tip of what looked like some type of metal partially buried under the dirt, she had no logical reason for searching this area, but for some reason she couldn’t look away.</p><p> </p><p>“Might as well check it out,” she muttered to herself, she got a shovel from Dustin’s car before returning to the crowbar.</p><p> </p><p>She began digging into the dirt surprised by how cold and thick the dirt was, “This is gonna be harder then I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“Need a hand?” she looked to see Lucas had grabbed another shovel from where else. Max didn’t even question where he got it, she needed all the help she could get.</p><p> </p><p>After 10 minutes and nearly 2 feet of digging they freed the metal which was a crowbar, but something else caught her eye, it was a shiny metal that stuck in the dirt. Max abandoned her shovel electing to use her bare hands to navigate towards the metal that not covered in caked dirt, as she dug more and more that when she noticed that the metal was a golden necklace buried in the dirt. She didn’t need to think for more than an instant to know what she was holding her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“This can’t be …” Lucas saw Max freeze deciding to stop what he was doing to see what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a Saint Christopher necklace?” Lucas questioned. He tugged on the chain staring at it carefully. It was weathered but the engravings were clear as day. Max stared at the necklace as if she saw a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>“That looks like the necklace Billy used to wear … ‘Max whispered out, the necklace seemed to taunt her. Memories of Billy working out and yelling at her in his beloved Camaro played in her head, ‘It was his mother’s … there is no way that he would just leave it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it could just be the same necklace design, it doesn’t necessarily mean it’s his,” he tried to reason. Max nodded slowly, though it was clear that she couldn’t shake off the feeling the necklace gave her.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh … c-can you help me get it out?” Lucas nodded motioning for Max to get closer. Thankfully the hole was dug in a way that could fit both of their arms.</p><p> </p><p>Max approached Lucas trying to get the necklace out of the dirt, but it was stuck to something. Max narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Lucas stared at her then back at the necklace, “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s stuck! Did something grow around – “the rest of the necklace finally unearthed. But it was not the only thing unearthed. Attacked the necklace was a skeleton hand that was caked in dirt.</p><p> </p><p>Both Max and Lucas let out blood hurdling screams while at the same time distancing themselves from the dig site they just made. Soon footsteps ran towards the two in a hurry, Mike and El were the first to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?!” Mike demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“The necklace is attached to a fucking skeleton!”</p><p> </p><p>Mike felt sick to his stomach as fully grasped what he was seeing. He didn’t even notice Dustin, Will, Jonathan and Nancy joining them. All of them saw the skeleton immediately, no one moved a muscle. Max was about to grab the necklace but footsteps coming her way stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Don’t touch it!”  El yelled coming over with her box, she took out some equipment carefully navigating herself around the hand. Soon Will joined her helping make a bigger hole around the hand, seeing if it belonged to a body. He was shocked by the scale of the findings soon the entire arm was exposed. It had two thick silver rings around the fingers, El looked it carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I think some tissue and blood still attached to the ring. I’ll let Hopper know when he gets here,” she commented looking at the hand carefully, the hairline fracture in the fingers screamed fist fight to her. Will continued around the bones to help dig unaware that the whole group was now watching him, and El. Dustin was the first to come out of his shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I-Is that a skeleton?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah …” El confirmed with hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“I-Is it Steve?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know- “</p><p> </p><p>“Henderson back off, ok? El and Will are trying ok?” Mike commanded before coming over to Will, helping him dig more around the skeleton.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan ran back to his car finding a few more shovels from when his mom was gardening at the neighbor’s house before returning to help with the digging effort. Nancy abandoned her journal to help with the digging, she felt slightly disgusted by the thought of seeing a human body, but she wanted to help however she could. Plus, she knew they were short on time. But at the same time she knew she was doing it for herself.</p><p> </p><p>The last time Nancy saw Steve was not pretty to say the least. She decided to confront him about being with Billy of all people …</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- 8 Years Ago – Hawkins Dinner –</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean ‘break up with him’?” Steve questioned. He looked both hurt and shocked at what he was being asked to do.</p><p> </p><p>Nancy felt guilty, but to her, she had to do this for Steve’s sake, “Steve … Billy beat your face in, and he humiliated you the second he came in- “</p><p> </p><p>“Nancy no offence, but you aren’t the one to talk about ‘good actions’,’ Nancy’s eyes widen, Steve promised he would neve bring up the Halloween party, ’How about when you slept with Jonathan before officially breaking things off with me- “</p><p> </p><p>“That was different!”</p><p> </p><p>“How!? Because it was hetero sex, not faggot sex?!” he snarled, he hated these double standards.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve, think about this long term!,’ Nancy pleaded, ‘If you choose to stay with Billy you might lose job opportunities, potential friends, any chance at legalized marriage, not to mention health insurance if they believe you’re a potential spreader of the disease!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go there, Wheeler,” Steve warned. His knuckles turned white form how hard he gripped his mug. He was surprised it didn’t shatter into millions of pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Nancy wouldn’t stop, “And how are you supposed to have kids- “</p><p> </p><p>“Wheeler!”</p><p> </p><p>“Steve you might lose everything for someone how doesn’t even deserve you!” Nancy instantly wanted to take back that statement, but it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a nice weekend Nancy,” Steve stated before getting up, leaving the dinner without giving Nancy a chance to comment back.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment Nancy felt so angry and all but expected Steve to come back. But he never did. Not at the diner, at school, not even in Hawkins …</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Present –</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t a day that went by that she didn’t regret that day. Like most, she soon began to accept that Steve more than likely ran off, but now … now she wasn’t so sure. This sudden desire to know where her ex-boyfriend made her dig even more, she ignored the sweat that gathered on her brow, she needed answers and she need them now.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t the only one desperate for answers. Soon Dustin joined helped the dig, using his bare hands to unearth the remains and make it easier for El and will to exam it without disturbing the bones. He felt queasy at the thought of being so close to a dead body, but Steve was side-lined for a nearly 8 years, he could handle being uncomfortable for a few days.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas stayed behind with Max whose back was tuned to the remains, “Uh, hey …. Um, I can take you out of here if you want- “</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m ok … I … I want to know what happened …”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok … if there’s anything I can do … or not do, just tell me,’ Max didn’t look at Lucas, she looked too disturbed to even acknowledge him. Lucas could tell she was trying to keep it together, ‘Please Max, you have us. You don’t have to put on a brave face for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Max didn’t say another word. Lucas decided not push her any further.</p><p> </p><p>After 15 minutes of digging the group was shocked by what was before them, it was a whole human skeleton. It had jeans, leather boots and dirty white shirt. Its clothing looked badly decayed, but it was easy to tell that they were men’s clothing, the moment El moved part of the shirt the site of blood on the clothing caught her eyes. It old and looked more like a brown stain, but it was clearly blood. As she moved the shirt the fractured rib caught her immediately, Will didn't miss her suspicious look.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we have El?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh … the pelvis I can see is narrow. That would confirm the skeleton is a male- “</p><p> </p><p>“I think the clothes confirms that,” Mike stated, accidently sounding more condescending than he meant. Lucas’s glare made him shut up immediately.</p><p> </p><p>El cleared her throat continuing “This man … I think he was shot and bleed out- “</p><p> </p><p>“Bleed out?” Dustin asked, his eyes widened. El pointed at the fractured rub before pointing at the other side where a bullet was embedded into the rib, Dustin couldn’t help but just stare. However, it was El’s stare at the skeleton that recaptured his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“The skeleton … it only has one arm …”</p><p> </p><p>“What? One arm?” Nancy breaking herself out of he shocked state. El looked at only nodding gently. This was getting bizarre even for her, she has already seen thousands of pictures of dead bodies in her forensic classes, but a body missing an arm stuck out like a sore thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe the dude only had one arm when he was alive?” Mike suggested, he instantly felt dumb for suggesting that. Dustin just looked back at his friend agreeing with the inner thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Really dude? A one arm dude just happened to walk directly into the same camp as Steve and Billy?”</p><p> </p><p>“It could happen- “</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone shut up and let El do her analysis!” Max yelled feeling her face turn the shade as her hair. El suddenly felt like she was in the middle of the crossfire.</p><p> </p><p>“Um … let me look at the skull … it will give some clues, ‘she suggested quietly, adjusting herself to get closer to the man’s skull. She immediately noted the matted blond hair, she mentally noted that it wasn’t likely Steve or Heather, both had brown hair. Now she had to figure out if there any other identifiers that would make the identity of the person unique.</p><p> </p><p>“This person had blonde hair; it has a slight wavy texture … I’m trying to see if this skull has any other unique factors- “</p><p> </p><p>“Having one arm isn’t unique enough?” Dustin asked raising an eyebrow. Everyone turned to him, all looking irritated. The bushy haired college student immediately shut his mouth before he said anything that would cause another fight.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still a student, just give me some time,” El chided. Dustin lipped the words ‘sorry’ to which El just smiled gently before returning to the remains.</p><p> </p><p>El couldn’t take her eyes off the skull, she could already see so many unique markers on the skull. Will looked at the skull with slight interest, the more he looked at it them more familiar it looked to him. He closed his eyes for a second picturing the skull without the dirt and mud, instead he imagined himself looking at his sketch pad.</p><p> </p><p>He imagined a gold saint chirper necklace, blonde hair, jeans, an unbuttoned shirt, leather boot- that’s when he really felt his skin crawl with shock. The Camaro, the Scorpion’s cassette, leather jacket, cologne-</p><p> </p><p>“W-What do you see?” Max interrupted, snapping will out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Max still refused to look directly at the remains. El used an archeology brush careful not to let her hair or skin touch the skull. The skull had strong brow ridge and circular eye sockets, but it was the teeth marks that stood out to her the most. She quickly decided to spare Max the details about the teeth marks, at least for now. It was also because the teeth marks were putting a nauseous feeling in her stomach, she didn’t want to imagine or entertain the thought of what of how the teeth markers occurred on the skull. Or why blood was in the pits the tooth marks left behind.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Whatever bite at him would have had several rows of teeth at one time … is it the same animal that destroyed the cars and camp site?’ </em>she questioned herself silently, <em>‘But if it had blood wouldn’t that mean he was alive when- no. It’s too early to tell, just focus on what you have</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> Thankfully no one seemed to notice her train of thought, she decided to brush it off before going back to her examination.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, jumping to outlandish conclusions wouldn’t help anyone at this point in time.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly turned her attention back to the other big finding: the skull’s frontal bone fracture. The facture had smaller fractures around the largest fracture, clearly caused by whatever the original blow of the fracture was, or as she knew it a spider web fracture. It was old though, most likely a childhood injury. This wouldn’t have happened around time of death. She needed additional information.</p><p> </p><p>“Max?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did Billy have any head injuries?”</p><p> </p><p>“H-He fractured his skull when he was 9 after Neil threw a baseball bat at him … it was in in his forehead … w-why …” Max’s voice quivered, she knew what El was about to say. She never wanted to be more wrong in her life then at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the skull belongs to a Caucasian male … and it had a skull fracture in the front bone or a spider web fracture’ She looked at Max unsure if she should say any other details, ‘Do you think this skeleton have any other ID on it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,’ Mike interrupted kneeling down next to Will before pointing at the jeans, ‘Look at pocket I think something might be inside it. Like a wallet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on,’ Will took a closer look, Mike grabbed Will’s belt so he wouldn’t land directly on top of the body. Will carefully moved the jeans, he successfully navigated leather folded wallet out of the packet before taking it to the tarp. He used a smaller brush to brush away the dirt and other debris. Dustin, Will, Mike and El watched in anticipation as Will opened it carefully, he brushed away the flap that he knew would have an ID. He finally brushed the last bit of dirt but his celebration as short lived, all the blood in his body ran cold.</p><p> </p><p>It was a California driver license ... with the name William Hargrove.</p><p> </p><p>Dustin put a hand up to his face, he eyes darted from the body to the wallet. He exchanged looked with Lucas who looked like he was about to be sick, but yet he remained more concerned for Max then himself. Mike just froze, he couldn’t think this was too strange, too horrifying … to sinister to even think.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan hugged Nancy close to him, he didn’t know whether he was doing it to comfort himself or Nancy or both, this was far more than he ever wanted to discover. Nancy looked away before allowing Jonathan to lead her back to the car, neither could stomach taking a picture or writing anything at the moment.</p><p> </p><p> El bit her lip trying hard not to cry on the spot, she needed to be strong for Max.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Max?’ Max didn’t turn around. She bit her lip instead, she knew by the tone of El’s voice something was wrong, ‘I-I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>That was all it took for Max to start crying, Lucas gently gripped her shoulder tying his best to comfort him. El took off her gloves before going over to Max hugging her tightly. Max fell to the ground as her sobs became harder and harder for her to conceal.</p><p> </p><p>Dustin watched this feeling tears come to his eyes, he never liked Billy, but he sure as hell didn’t want this to happen to anyone. His heart broke for Max, but it also broke for Steve. Either Steve had to live knowing Billy was killed or Steve more than likely suffered a similar fate to Billy.</p><p> </p><p>Will was too shocked to think, he could only ask one question to himself, ‘If Billy here ... then where is Robin or Heather …. or Steve?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not all …”. El breathed out looking at the entire dig spot now. Will looked at her apprehensive.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything about this dig site is strange, if Billy has been dead for 8 years, he shouldn’t be buried this deep, his clothing would have been more decayed … and there would have been more environmental factors like scavengers. All the bones are undisturbed and accounted for- “</p><p> </p><p>Will felt his eyes widen, “Are you saying that … someone saw him dead and tried to bury the evidence?”</p><p> </p><p>El looked unsure, “I don’t know, but whatever happened was not anything close to the norm. We need to find out what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the mood of the search party was grim, it was already horrible enough to find the abandoned vehicles and the abandoned campsite, but this was something completely out of anyone’s league. One dead person is suspicious, but one dead person and three missing other dead people? Something happened, and they were going to get answers.</p><p> </p><p>Steve, Billy, Heather and Robin had gone missing for nearly a decade, with no one ever knowing what happened to them. It was the 80’s, teenagers went missing all the time, it was more or less a report that was made at the police station then filed away. Leaving what happened to them to be a big mystery no one would have ever bothered to solve. The party decided then and there that would finally come to an end.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The footage turns from innocent fun to horrifying without warning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was so much better in my head.</p><p>And yes, this story was inspired by the TV series 'Lost Tapes'. It's corny, but I'm a sucker for found footage style horror, haha.</p><p>Please enjoy and comment if you can! Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3 – The Beginning of the End</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Byers-Hopper House: 9:37 PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The mood inside the Byers-Hopper house was somber, Max refused to talk for hours. As soon as Hopper arrived with Joyce Max started crying again, explaining that the skeleton was possibly her brother that went missing years ago without explanation, needless to say, Hopper had millions of questions ranging from:</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell did you find this place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you call the force sooner?”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know its Hargrove?”</p><p> </p><p> “Why is Harrington involved?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you are touching evidence?!”</p><p> </p><p>The other officers were equally annoyed, but they allowed El to continue making notes on the skeleton while making sure the area was secured so the additional team members arriving the next day would be able start right away. They came to an agreement, El and Eill could stay on the site as long as they were supervised, everyone else was eventually booted off the site.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan and Nancy left the moment the police appeared, neither wanted to see more dead bodies. Nancy declined joining the group for the night, she was both sleep deprived from her drive to Hawkins and emotionally exhausted knowing that Steve’s boyfriend was dead while Steve was left unaccounted for.</p><p> </p><p>Now the pressure was on Jonathan to finish restoring the tapes before the police and the forensic team from Indianapolis arrived and confiscated all the tapes. Hopper could help buy time, but he couldn’t help them avoid the law, well at least not forever.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, let’s take off from the last night, … I switched the tapes” Jonathan explained, he looked over at his brother in the last part. Will looked at him in puzzlement, before feeling his face pale.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“He saw me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knew Jonathan would scold him for taking such a personal video for his own uses, plus it didn’t help that the tape you were fantasizing over had a deceased teenager in it who possibly died a horrible death in the middle of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the video coming to life distracted him from his embarrassed state, at least for now.</p><p> </p><p>The new clip took off from where Robin was testing the camcorder earlier to show both of them in regular clothing in Steve’s garage packing up gear into the trunk. Music filled the room to which them were dancing to it.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Here she come now saying, "Mony! Mony!</em>" as the music was beating both were lipping syncing to the music while packing the trunk. Jonathan fast forwarded the tape slightly, skipping over to where Steve had a map right above the closed trunk pointing at various places.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Ok, so if we get there by tonight, we will have tonight, Friday and Saturday night to camp out and have fun, then we leave Sunday morning and we can get back Hawkins before I start work again, on Monday</em>,” Steve explained marking something on the map. Jonathan paused the video.</p><p> </p><p>“Did anyone see a map or anything?” he asked, looking around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“No, because Will wouldn’t let us move anything!” Dustin answered pointing his eye accusingly at Will who only responded by rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you why Henderson!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, let’s get back to the footage!” Jonathan yelled. He really didn’t want to break up any fights today.</p><p> </p><p> The footage changed to a new clip this time it was focused on the inside of the car; they were clearly in the last open highway before going into the woods. The camera then turned to Steve, who was listening to his radio play “<em>Girls want to have fun</em>” by Cyndi Lauper.</p><p> </p><p><em>“We are here with Steve Harrington, or otherwise known as dingus</em>- “Robin stated, sounding more like a commentator in a wildlife series. Steve looked sheepish, but his sunglasses hide it pretty well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Robin- “</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Scoops Ahoy! and Family Video employee extraordinaire</em>,’ Robin continues clearly enjoying herself, ‘<em>Or Hargrove like to call him Pretty Boy, Princess</em>- “</p><p> </p><p><em>“Rob, I will turn on A-Ha again, so help me</em>,” Robin then turned back to her giving an over-exaggerated frown before turning back to Steve. It was clear she was either high or buzzed.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Come on, can we least place something that is not pop related</em>?’ she then took over the radio switching from station to station before stopping on one station, <em>‘Hell yeah! We got Billy idol again. The music gods have spoken.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“She was so baked,” Jonathan commented. Everyone else just nodded in agreement not sure whether to find it funny or withhold there laughs in case something popped up unexpectedly.</p><p> </p><p><em>“On the floors of Tokyo, or down in London town to go-go, With the record selection and the mirror's reflection, I'm a-dancing with myself “</em>as Robin sang, she pointed the camera around showing the heavily covered woods that they were approaching.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Ok. I’ll admit it Billy Idol is actually pretty good,’ </em>Steve scoffed, the camera returned back onto him<em>, ‘but we already listened to him already- “</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you talking about his singing or his hardware Harrington?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Will laughed at that, he knew that Robin always had ways to embarrass Steve.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Robin!” </em>this time he looked full on embarrassed, Robin was laughing behind the camera<em>.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Ok! Ok! I’m done! Now sing with me!” </em>she continued singing. The rest of the group couldn’t but laugh slightly at how badly she was singing. The whole scene was innocent regular high school fun. Nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“I can’t! I’m not high like you!” </em>He yelled over the radio music.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So far nothing looks out of the ordinary,” Will commented still grinning at Robin’s singing. He wished he had the chance to do something fun like this with Steve</p><p>
  
</p><p>“<em>Oh, oh, dancing with myself, Oh, oh, dancing with myself!”</em> Robin singed/shouted out. Steve was laughing and grinning at the tone-deaf singing while still watching the road.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! Buckley you’re worse than Tammy Thompson!”</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Well, there's nothing to lose and there's nothing to prove, When I'm dancing with myself!</em>” she continued singing. For the next few minutes, it was Robin and Steve singing as they drove down the road. Soon enough though that small amount of peace was compromised. A dark blue car blaring Motley Crue music drove right past them.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Shit!”</em> Steve yelped looking scared out of his mind. Max recognized the car instantly.</p><p> </p><p>El pointed at the screen, her eyes widen, “Was that- “</p><p> </p><p>“Yup” Max confirmed. She gave a small smiled as the blue car returned to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>The blue car then slowed down next to Steve, to which the camera showed two familiar faces Heather and Billy. Heather was grinning, but her grin wasn’t nearly as big as Billy’s. The music was so loud the audio could barely pick up the Billy Idol song they were listening to.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Girls! Girls! Girls!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Bet we can beat you to the campground Harrington</em>!” Billy challenged from his driver’s seat.</p><p> </p><p>Steve looked beyond annoyed at that point, “<em>It’s not a race you dick! You’re going to kill someone with your driving!”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Whoever gets there first has to be the bitch tonight!” </em>with that Billy drove off going back in front of the beamer. It became noticeable immediately that Steve was going slower then before.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Dingus, what are you doing? You’re going to be the receiver instead the pitcher if you keep going this slow!”</em> but Steve kept driving slowly. He then turned to the camera giving a quick smile before returning his attention to the road.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah and?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God!” Mike yelled out, looking slightly disgusted. Dustin turned to him in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Steve was the girl in the relationship,” Mike stated bluntly, Will grabbed the remote from Jonathan pausing the clips.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve wasn’t ‘the girl’. It’s a gay relationship, the point is to have two men or two women,” Will explained bluntly. But Dustin looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“But he’s the bottom then how do two guys have se- “</p><p> </p><p>“Just shut up!” Max interrupted, turning to the boys, ‘What my brother and Steve did in their free time is none of your business and if anyone says anything else about so god help me!”</p><p> </p><p>No one said a word, not even Lucas tried saying anything in an attempt to calm her down.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan turned the video back on, he didn’t want to stress out Max more than avoidable. If it was Will that he found dead after nearly a decade he would be pissed as hell too. In her shoes he can easily understand her frustration and grief.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Well, aren’t you using big boy brains today,’</em> Steve gave Robin the bird without taking his eyes off the road, ‘<em>I love you too, dingus.’</em></p><p> </p><p><em>‘Ok, that enough tape for now,”</em> Robin stated before turn right the camera off.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing too bad so far,’ Lucas stated, ‘Let’s fast froward and see anything suspicious pops up.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Jesus Hargrove, even Harrington can set up a tent</em>,” Heather scolded, Billy scowled while Steve gave a fake laugh in the background.  Robin came up to heather who smiling and waving that camera.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hi gorgeous!”</em> Heather shouted, smiling while she was setting up inside hers and Robin’s tent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey hot stuff, ready to have fun even with muscles and dingus here?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh, hell yes,”</em> she laughed giving the camera kiss before going back to unpacking. Robin paneled the camera around the camp. It was still being set up, but all the beer packs and the cooler full of booze meant one thing. They were prepared to have a wild weekend without worrying about any judgment from the outside world.</p><p> </p><p>“This is boring, fast forward some more,” Mike complained. Dustin glared at him slightly, it was an investigation not a horror flick.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan fast forwarded the clip keeping an eye out for anything that stuck out. So far it just looked like more dancing, swimming and drinking, again nothing suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>“There at a campfire,’ Dustin pointed to the screen, ‘Let’s see if that has anything weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ok Stevie, truth or dare</em>?” Heather challenged. Steve rubbed his chin, looking he was contemplating seriously which to choose. It was clear as day he was drunk or high. Or both.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Dare</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I dare you to do a strip tease for the camera</em>” all three of them started laughing while Steve just threw his arms up, either too drunk to care or not caring how stupid he was going to look in the middle of nowhere. Jonathan paused the video.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we fast forward?” Lucas asked with hesitation. Max looked at Jonathan shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just watch,” Jonathan looked at her in silent sympathy. She just wanted to see her brother, he couldn’t argue with that. He played the video.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fine, but I want Def Leopard – pour some sugar on me,” </em>he demanded stretching his arms and legs.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Why that song?”</em> she asked trying not to laugh at Steve ‘preparing’ himself for his strip tease.</p><p> </p><p>Robin sounded like she was trying hard to not laugh, “<em>He loves Rick Allan- “</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Why?”</em> Heather asked, genuinely curious.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Because he’s national British treasure, that’s why.”</em> Steve yelled as if what he was stating a fact. Robin turned the camera to Billy who looked annoyed.</p><p> </p><p><em>“He’s got one arm.”</em> He deadpanned, his jealously was clear as day.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s ironic …” Mike trailed off. Lucas jabbed him with his elbow, pointing his eyes at Max, whose attention was too fixed on the video to care or pay attention to the jab at her brother.</p><p> </p><p>Steve walked over to Billy kneeling down, placing his head on the blonde’s lap, “<em>He also has pretty curly blonde hair, and muscles …</em>” while talking he all bit crawled on Billy’s lap to which the blonde held him up but grabbing his hips, Billy leaned in touching his forehead with Steve’s. The camera pointed to Heather who was clapping slightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Aww!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Max couldn’t help but smile a little. From what she remembered Billy was always angry or upset, to see him genuinely care about someone and allow them to be so close to him was new to her, but it was a good new. El caught onto her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Romantic?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah … I didn’t think he had it in him,” Max smiled, El returned the smile giving her friend a small hug. It made El happy to see Max happy, especially after examining her brother remains. She paused, composing herself before turning back to the screen. </p><p> </p><p><em>“Aw! I love seeing Billy’s soft side!”</em> Heather yelled giving herself a hug. At that point Steve got off Billy to which the blonde looked sad at the loss of contact.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hmm blonde hair, muscles, I’m beginning to see Harrington’s type, well as far as men goes that is,</em>” Robin observed.  Billy looked at her trying his best to look intimidating, but clearly Heather and Robin thought it was more funny then intimidating.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m way more attractive than Rick fuckin’ Allan.”</em> He mumbled, sounding insulted. Steve looked up at him giving him a chaste kiss before separating from him again.</p><p> </p><p><em>“And you are Hargrove, now shut up and let me strip in peace, Holloway start the music!”</em> Heather gave thumbs up before turning the music on inside Steve’s car. Steve down at the ground before standing position.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Step inside. Walk this way. You and me babe. Hey! Hey!”</em> Steve lipped the words looking directly into the camera.</p><p> </p><p> He was swinging his overexaggerating his movements, nothing about it was weird or odd, it was more or less amusing to watch. Max tried muffling her laughter, but once El started laughing she couldn’t help but join along.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on, Livin' like a lover with a radar phone”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Steve removed his outer jacket swinging it around before it was caught by Heather before it could make it into the large campfire. He was lip signing the words, lost in his own world as he approached Billy who was grinning wildly in his drunken state.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp, Demolition woman, can I be your man? (your man)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>El couldn’t help but subconscious clap to the rhythm of the music, between the music and Steve’s failed attempt at looking ‘sexy’ it was too entertaining for her to resist, even Max was joining in with her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light, Television lover, baby, go all night”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Harrington,” Jonathan muffled in his sleeve, trying to conceal his laughter. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This was far removed from the ladies’ man popular guy he first saw Steve as in high school. A small part of him regretted not getting to know Steve more before he disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Now c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up, Break the bubble, break it up”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve continued his dance, now he was shirtless. The purple marks all over his chest were clear as day on his pale skin. Will felt himself gulp; he knew exactly how those got there. he saw the video evidence after all. In the background robin gave a cat whistle as Steve continued on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Pour some sugar on me, Ooh, in the name of love, Pour some sugar on me, C'mon, fire me up”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I know this sounds weird but, Steve is actually a pretty good dancer, well for a drunk guy that is” Max laughed. Will and Dustin joined in the laughter. Even Lucas and Mike were starting to laugh, they were expecting Steve to be all gross and weird with his dance, but it was more comical then sexual if anything. The slightly floaty (but certainly not stupid), caring, wanting to make loved ones happy, that was the Steve they remembered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Pour your sugar on me, I can't get enough”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve walked over to Billy giving him a lap dance while running hands through his hair while still lipping the lyrics to the song. “<em>I'm hot, sticky sweet, From my head to my feet, yeah!”</em></p><p> The camera turned to Heather again who gave a wolf whistle before starting to laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You got the peaches, I got the cream, Sweet to taste, saccharine!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The only person not laughing was Billy who looked like he was about to explode. Steve meanwhile was full on grinding Billy, his Cheshire cat grin was evident, he knew he was firing up the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Cause I'm hot (hot), say what, sticky sweet, From my head (head), my head, to my feet”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Without warning Billy grabbed Steve by the hips forcing the Burnette closer to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God Harrington, I need you fucking now!” without waiting for reply Billy stood up lifting Steve easily over shoulder.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you take sugar? One lump or two?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve yelped, laughing more as Billy walked them over to their own tent. Robin turned the camera back towards her. Her face was hard to see but it was clearly bright red, from alcohol or embarrassment at knowing what the two men were doing the group couldn’t tell, she looked both giddy and mortified at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Take a bottle (take a bottle), shake it up (shake it up), Break the bubble (break it up), break it up”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She turned to camera back towards Heather who came over to hug Robin from behind. She rested her chin on the blonde’s shoulder before leaning over towards her ear, “<em>We should go to our tent to, it’s not fair the boys get to have fun.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Pour some sugar on me, Ooh, in the name of love”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Robin’s eyes went wide before frantically turning the camera around, turning it off. The next clip showed Robin tired eyes and ‘sex’ hair, she looked dead on the inside until she turned it around pointing inside of Billy and Steve’s tent.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Ok, its day two and I barely got any sleep because these two horny men can’t keep in their pants</em>!” Robin whined pointing her finger inside the tent where Steve and Billy were sleeping. Billy raised his hand giving the bird while Steve just remained in his self-made sleeping bag cocoon. It was looked like it was late afternoon at best.</p><p> </p><p>Robin left the tent turning the camera back towards her, she was smiling tiredly, <em>‘But I get hike with this beautiful lady.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The camera was now focused on Heather and Robin, both were smiling and waving at the camera. Heather came closer hugging Robin before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Both of them walked into the woods. They were chatting about various things, but the group was still stunned about the secret relationship pact.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess Billy and Steve weren’t the only couple playing for the same team,” Will stated. Everyone else just nodded, Max turned to him looking contemplated.</p><p> </p><p>“They planned this so carefully … all because they didn’t want people to know. If they didn’t have to do this, they might still be alive,” as soon as Max said that Will know it wasn’t a question. It was a horrible truth. He turned back to the video, even as the knot in his throat grew more visible to him.</p><p> </p><p>Both women were laughing chatting until a rustling noise was heard, both of them, and everyone in the room, froze. Robin turned to camera facing the woods to where the noise came from,<em> “What the hell was that?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Wait, give me the camera,” </em>Heather asked, waving the camera towards her hand. The camera switched over Heather’s point of view, she was clearly walking towards the direction with Robin following behind her but a splash a red on a nearby made her stop instantly.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“What the hell?” </em>she zoomed in on the blood, some of the blood was red but it was also black. It looked nothing like regular blood. As Heather and Robin continued walking towards the direction a chewed-up animal corpse came into view. Both girls started gagging at the smell.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh my God! What the hell is that thing</em>?!” Heather screamed, voice was muffled, clearly trying to cover her nose from smelling the awful stench. The animal was badly chewed and ripped apart; it was impossible to tell from the camera alone what it was. All that remained was some of its organs and blood. Even in person it would have been impossible to tell what the animal was.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell could rip apart an animal like that?” Mike asked no one specifically. Jonathan felt equally intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe a mountain lion or bear?”</p><p> </p><p>El looked closer at the chewed up remains, “No it’s the size of bear or mountain lion …. Whatever killed it was bigger … and stronger. Much stronger.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the mood in the room felt more chilling than any. horror movie could accomplish. Heather and Robin started distancing themselves from the corpse, but the blood was still visible on the ground and other brushes.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“What is that thing? It’s so chewed up … and the black is …. What the hell is it?” </em>Heather whimpered, zooming in the camera.  </p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“We should tell dingus and muscles; I don’t really want to meet whatever the hell did that” </em>Robin interrupted grabbing Heather to distance her away from where the dead animal was. Suddenly some rustling caught the attention of the two girls. Both froze insanity.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘What was that? A coyote?”</em> Heather asked getting closer to Robin. Robin held onto the brunette’s hand tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I don’t know … we should head back</em>,” the pair started to head back. As they headed back a low growling type of noise caught their attention. Both froze instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What the hell is that noise? It sounds big- “</em>the pair’s conversation was suddenly halted as brushes and brush near by promptly jolted and moved around as if something with incredible speed moved through the woods. Heather let out bone chilling scream, the camera didn’t capture what she was screaming at, but whatever it was caused Robin to start running.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Shit! Shit!” </em>Robin started screaming. Both girls were now running. The camera was shaky as Heather ran behind Robin. Neither slowed down.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Run don’t look back! Go! Go!” </em>the whole group couldn’t help but stare. What did Heather see that scared her that badly?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Soon the camera stopped shaking as Robin took it from Heather, both were clearly out of breath<em>, </em>but had successfully gotten back to the main camp area<em>, “Is it still there? What the fuck was that?!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “Its head looked like a fucking plant!” </em>Heather bawled. She was barely able to breath, whether it was from fear or from running the group couldn’t tell. Soon Billy and Steve got out of their tent running over to the two girls. Both of them looked confused.</p><p> </p><p><em>“What’s going on</em>?” Billy asked, he looked nerved when he saw Heather. She was now full-on sobbing, barely able to talk without shuttering in tears.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Something bloody was in the woods! And then we saw something black and it was moving fast!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Holy shit, you saw bigfoot!” </em>Billy joked. That only made Heather more hysterical with fear.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“This isn’t funny Hargrove! We know what we saw</em>!” Heather cried out; she was having a near panic attack. But how could anyone blame her? Robin hugged her tightly tying her best to comfort the brunette.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“What do you want to do? It’s almost dark and it’s a nearly 40 on foot hike out of here to the nearest road</em>!” Billy yelled back now getting angry, whether it was from Heather yelling at him or her claims of something bloody, nobody knew or more likely would never know.</p><p> </p><p><em>“This is so bad, they should have left</em>,” Dustin observed. He wished he go back in time to tell Steve that. Or tell him anything could have helped him at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Billy was about to blow his head off in his angry state, Steve was shown approaching the group, it was clear he was scared.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Hey! Hey! HEY!’ </em>Steve yelled, finally everyone stopped yelling over each other. He took a deep breath before continuing to talk<em>, ‘Look, lets push our tents closer together tonight, get rid of any trash and we’ll each have a gun in our tents then tomorrow we can high tail out of here.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Are you crazy?” </em>Robin exclaimed, she put the camera down on a chair. Part of the chair blocked the group from being visible but all four could still be seen.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“What the fuck do you want to do?’ </em>Billy interrupted making Steve stand behind him, <em>‘This place is in the middle of fuckin nowhere and the markers we made are only visible during the day! In case your high mind forgot, there are no roads that lead into here! Or would you rather get lost, so we have no way to get out!?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>No one said anything for a few seconds, the tension in the group could cut a man in half.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Tomorrow, as soon as the sun goes up</em>,” Robin snarled before going over to hers and Heathers tent preparing to push it closer to the fire and to where Billy and Steve’s tent is. Heather followed her closely, she was still crying but clearly didn’t want to sit and do nothing. Billy kicked the ground running his hands through his hair in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>The tension in the air was sharper than a knife.</p><p> </p><p>Steve walked over to the camera, before grabbing it off the chair. It was pointed directly to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“TURN THAT FUCKING THING OFF!” Billy demanded from further away. Steve scuffed slightly before picking it up clearly looking for the off button. As the camera moved around from direction to direction something looked out of the ordinary. But one still moment caught the groups attention. Jonathan quickly paused it; his eyes were glued to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck was that?” Dustin asked, his eyes widen as he pointed at the black looking figure in the trees. Jonathan slowed the footage down to get a better look. It was clear that the figure had been watching, or more like observing the group before running off somewhere else, completely disappearing from the camera’s view.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?” Lucas whispered out, squinting his eyes at the screen. All that he could tell from the footage was it was black blob, “Maybe a bear?”</p><p> </p><p>“That size and that speed? Hell no,” Mike stated, his entire face was now pale. He was questioning whether or not he wanted to keep watching the footage.</p><p> </p><p>Dustin felt his eyes moisten slightly, he knew from here the footage would probably reveal more about what happened to them, ‘They should have left that night, they could have survived this- “</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so,’ El interrupted gently, ’The place would have been really difficult to navigate around at nighttime. Billy was right, they would been in trouble either way. Maybe there is a chance their fate wasn’t sealed but regardless … I don’t think they would have survived …’</p><p> </p><p>A sobering silence filled the room, no one wanted to agree with him, but they knew it was the horrible truth, Dustin felt every bone in his body stiffen, “They were dead the moment whatever that thing was saw them …”</p><p> </p><p>Dustin let out a sharp breath, he wanted to yell at himself. Yell at himself for being illogical, but he still secretly hoped that Steve was alive despite the evidence being right in his face. It was practically screaming at him. He cleared his throat recapturing the attention of the group, ‘Keep going, it looked like it nighttime. Maybe we can get more clues.”</p><p> </p><p>As the footage played again it was nighttime. And the camera was now filming inside of Billy and Steve’s tent.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“This sucks,” </em>Steve bluntly stated looking straight into the camera with no emotion. Billy laughed slightly in the background before going up behind hugging his waist.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Come on, princess. We still got to swim, drink and have some interesting fun,” </em>Billy said the last part with sly accomplishment in his voice. Steve rolled his eyes. But still smiled as the blond who was kissing the brunette’s neck. Max couldn’t help but smile a little bit, it made her feel relieved to know that at least someone who genuinely loved Billy was with him during his last hours.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Are you drinking again?” </em>Billy gave wolfy smile before handing over a bottle of whisky.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Want one? We’ll be stuck in here all night anyways,”</em> Steve shook his head taking a swig of whisky before placing it into the cooler next to them. Steve about to kiss Billy but the camera was suddenly jolted to the ground. Steve immediately got up to get the camera, he looked shocked. Billy’s face shared his concern.</p><p> </p><p><em>“What the fuck was that?” </em>both men went silent. They didn’t hear anything, suddenly both of them were knocked down as the tent was being pummeled against by something with a great amount of strength. Both the teen boys were struggling to get back up as they looked around for what caused the sudden jolts.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Harrington, get behind me now!” </em>Steve took the camera crawling behind Billy, who now had the gun ready pointing towards the direction where the amount of force came from. There was no sound, not even birds or wind outside. Then all hell broke loss.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A dark figure ripped its way through the tent, the camera shock with vigor but if anything was clear it was the growls that came out of the creature’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room screamed when they saw the creature, even Jonathan yelped in surprise. His heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to have a heart attack. The animal on the screen was something else.</p><p> </p><p> Even though it was the size of dog it looked nothing like a regular dog or any other animal native to Indiana for that matter.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“BILLY! SHOT IT! KILL IT!”</em> Steve wailed; the sound of bullets overtook the audio. It was so load the audio was going in and out between static, Steve’s screams, Billy yelling, and the creatures wails as bullets pierced its body<em>.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>In a flash the creatures head, or what counted as its head was in full few. What scared the group however wasn’t the shape or size of the creatures but the endless rows of teeth it had. All razor sharp and ready to rip apart anything or anyone that unlucky enough to be close to it. Its mouth was nothing like a normal animal’s jaws, it was like it had multiple jaws, all decorated with multiple rows of teeth- all in the shape of a flower. Exactly how Heather described it in the earlier footage.</p><p> </p><p>After several seconds the wailing of the creature stopped and heavy thud sound hit the ground, but the screams that escaped Steve’s throat were now joined by Robin’s screams as she screamed from her tent, <em>“STEVE! BILLY!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Jonathan finally got his nerve back and paused the video. No one said a word. Every just stared at the screen in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I just see what I thought I just saw?” He whispered. Steve’s screams pierced his mind, the scream almost didn’t sound human to him. They sounded like they could only exist in his nightmares. No movie or novel could ever describe what his ears just witnessed.</p><p> </p><p>Max got up slowly, looking closer at the still screen, she turned around slowly. She struggled to speak or breathe, she could only shutter one question, “What the fuck is that thing?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Locket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4 - The Locket</strong>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Everyone stared at the screen in shock, at this point everyone questioned their own sanity after watching the video. Dustin was the first come out of his shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Play the clip …” Dustin demanded with. Slight hesitation, before the clip began to again play Max sat back down next to El, the anthropologist student held onto Max gently, whether she was concerned for her friend’s sake or was scared out of her wits she didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>The audio had returned to normal after a few seconds of audio distortion, the screams and gunfire had ceased. Billy inched slowly towards the creature, he hit with his foot to make sure it was dead before reaching behind for Steve’s hand, Steve grabbed on staying closely behind Billy. Billy poke at the creature with his gun to confirm the creature was good and dead before leading himself and Steve out.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Oh my God!”</em>a voice screamed outside. The camera soon focused to see it was Heather who was outside with Robin behind her. Steve turned around filming his and Billy’s destroyed tent, what the camera caught next caused Jonathan to pause the video once more.</p><p> </p><p>He pointed at the back creature with shaky hand, “What the fuck is that?”</p><p> </p><p>The creature was still dead, it had a flower like head, also resembling that of a Venus fly trap, expect it had razor sharp teeth that seemed endless. Its blood, if someone could even call it, was pure black, it looked like nothing that belonged to this world.</p><p> </p><p>Dustin was the only one willing to inch closer to the screen, the words were caught in his throat, “I don’t know … keep playing the video.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan hesitantly turned it back on, he wished he was anywhere but here.</p><p> </p><p><em>“What the fuck … d-did … you just kill?!</em>” Robin demanded. Everyone in the group surrounded each other, so no angle was left unseen or unwatched. Billy held his gun out prepared to fight again if needed. It was obvious to everyone his adrenaline was at an all-time high, fueled by pure fear.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>It looks like something those nerds would play</em>!” Mike rolled his eyes at that. Leave it to Billy to mock someone even in a life-or-death situation.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Wait …shh</em>,’ Steve hushed, he turned the camera around the area. No one made a sound, even with the shaky camera quality, everyone could tell the group was holding their breathes, ‘<em>What’s that noise?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Billy held Steve closer to him with his free arm, “<em>Is that- “</em></p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could even think or wonder, something roaring with fury was heard far in the woods, within a second the screams from all the group members overtook the roar the creature. Everyone in the room nearly jumped out of their skins at the sudden noise. But that wasn’t all that was horrifying. At that moment, that’s when the party and the camp group realized the chilling realization: There was more than one creature in the woods. And the group of teenagers were their targets.</p><p> </p><p><em>“There’s more than one!”</em> Heather wailed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Get to the cars!”</em> Robin ordered. Soon all four ran towards the cars, no one argued for a second. No one grabbed their stuff; they were ready to hijack out of the woods. Suddenly Steve stopped running, the camera forced on Billy who was looking through his pockets frantically.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Shit!’</em>Billy rasped, looking back at Steve and the camera<em>. </em><em>The horrible realization was written all over his face, ’My keys are in the fucking tent!”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“I have my keys, come on! You can hot wire your car!”</em> the camera shook as Steve ran to his car with Robin waiting by the car. The the footage stopped abruptly, but everyone in the room was too stunned to complain.</p><p> </p><p>‘What the hell happened that night?” Dustin questioned; he secretly wished his own eyes were betraying him.</p><p> </p><p>Will turned to his brother, “Jonathan, is there any other footage?</p><p> </p><p>“I have to get the other footage restored; I’ll get it done I promise” no one said a. word all night. What could anyone say? Was anyone alive from that night? And if they were … where are they?       </p><p>                                                                                                                                                  </p><p>
  <strong>Nov 26<sup>th</sup>, 1993 – 8:47</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>At the Campsite</strong>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The group returned to the site with El and Will, it was bright and early but after last night’s clips no one could relax. Max chose to stay with Jonathan and Nancy, instead choosing to look for any cryptozoology creatures that were said reside in Indiana. She didn’t want to see any more of the site after seeing her brother skeleton. Dustin, Lucas and Mike returned, but none of them were not allowed further then what the yellow tape allowed, but there was some good news.</p><p> </p><p>“We have two more days?” Mike asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We have thanksgiving and Black Friday but after that the police will get a warrant for the tapes if Jonathan doesn’t hand them over willingly.’ Mike looked disappointed; Hopper could read him like a book.</p><p> </p><p>‘Nothing personal kid I tried everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Will came overlooking anxious, Dustin spoke up first, “Find anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not related to the creature thing but it just as important. It was in Steve and Billy’s tent …” he revealed a tape, but it looked in much better condition than the previous tape found but it was the bold letters that said. ‘MAX’ on it that caught the trio’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“That tape is for Max? Why?” Lucas questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe it has evidence of what happened to them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why was it in the tent instead of inside the camcorder?” Dustin remarked, looking at the tape carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Compared to the other two tapes this one is in really good shape, I don’t Jonathan will even need to restore this tape,” Mike commented surprised that the tape looked this good after all these years.</p><p> </p><p>“Hopper!’ A woman voice yelled out, startling the mini-Wheeler out of his thoughts, ’The dogs found another dig site! I’m going to need lights and tarps!”</p><p> </p><p>A woman with tied up hair up black approached the group, she was wearing a forensic unit jumpsuit and heavy winter coat. She looked just as exhausted as the rest of the party. Hopper motioned for her to come closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Kids, this is my good friend, Dr. Anderson,’ the woman gave small wave while taking off her examination gloves, ’She is forensic anthropologist within the Indiana Police Department. I phoned her first so she would get here before the state police can officially get here and start the investigation.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, she can figure out if the skeleton really is Billy?” Mike asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I do what I can, kid.  I’m a scientist, not magician,” She stated with a sideways smile. She then led the group to what the techs found so far, but to Hopper everything looked the same as yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>“Found anything, Doc?”</p><p> </p><p>“One of the cadaver dogs found an area 10 yards from where John Doe was found, we have my assistant guiding your officers, who are digging at the sight. I’ll get started on the dig sight as soon as I’m done cataloging John Doe- “</p><p> </p><p>“Could it be Hargrove though? Don’t you believe its him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I need dental records to confirm it,’ Hopper looked disappointed and stressed at the same time. The doctor could tell this was deeply stressful, ‘I’m sorry, Hopper. But I need actual confirmation not speculation, otherwise if it isn’t Hargrove then a young man might be missing while Hargrove it out there and alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’m sorry,” Hopper apologized quickly. He didn’t know Billy personally, from what he remembered Billy was a troublemaker, classic rebel without a cause. But seeing a kid’s skeleton hit the man in the chest, he hated this part of his job. He hated seeing innocent people get hurt, especially children.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Anderson cleared her throat, gently trying to get Hopper’s attention, “Will Byers found another tape … its addressed to Max and was found in Billy’s and Steve’s tent. Maybe have the kids look at the rest of the tapes? The digging will take a while, plus Byers and your daughter will need all the rest they can get.”</p><p> </p><p>Hopper just gave a small gruff, “I’ll let the troublemakers know.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Later That Day</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, we have the tape for Max,’ Jonathan stated turning that TV on, ‘Do you to watch alone or we can leave- “</p><p> </p><p>“No, stay. The tape might have clues I might miss,’ Max reasoned, in truth she didn’t want to watch the video alone. Jonathan gave a deep breath before playing the video. The tape finally started. Billy was right in front of the camera it was daytime.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh. Fuck …. Hi, Max. Shitbird. However, you want to be addressed. I wanted to make this tape because by the time you get this tape, I will have already graduated and will be on the way to California with someone really special to me,’</em>Billy could hardly face the camera, his nerves were clear as day. It was odd, everyone remembered him as being the tough guy who never showed weakness.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘But before I reveal who that is, I need to tell you something first. I’m queer … in California I wasn’t caught doing it with a chick. It was guy,’ </em>
  <em>The group was shocked. That’s why Billy was moved all the way to Hawkins? Then again, it was the 80’s … not exactly the friendliest time to be gay, closeted or not.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘So, when you blamed me for us moving halfway across the country well … you went completely wrong,</em>’ Max tilted her head slightly. This information wasn’t new to her but to see her step bro- no, brother, so vulnerable and open was something completely new. It was strange, but welcoming. Any anger or past feelings she had towards her brother vanished at the moment.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Neil was so fuckin furious I thought he would kill me.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘But anyways that’s not important, who is important is this thing right here … pretty boy over here,’</em>Billy adjusted the camera for second to show Steve outside with Robin. Both of them were laughing and having a good time around the fire as Robin braided Heather’s hair, no one could hear what they were laughing about, but it was eerie to watch them have a good time knowing what happens later on …</p><p> </p><p><em>‘He finally got transferred into a nursing school in San Diego, he starts in 8 months. I guess you nerds had an effect on him, plus he shadowed Henderson’s mom or some shit, so he wants to be surgical pediatric nurse,’</em>Max turned to Dustin who was smiling slightly, he looked both saddened and happy. He knew Steve struggled to find out what he wanted in life, it made him happy to see that Steve finally reached ‘the promised land’ but it would be a dream that would never happen.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> ‘I got accepted into California State University on the basketball team, don’t what I want to do but better than nothing right?</em>’ he blew a piece of floss hair out of his vison before combing his hands into his hair. He looked outside for a few seconds before finally the camera again, he was visibly more nervous looking then before.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘I know it’s a lot already, but I also wanted to tell you this, I know first-hand how horrible Neil us … so if you ever run into trouble. You can come out to us and stay as long as you want.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Max felt herself begin to tear up. All these years she thought her brother straight up abandoned her and left her behind. She hated him, despised him, would never utter his name. Yet here he was, clearly intending to come back and not only return, but with the intention to mend his relationship with her.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘I know it’s stupid, but just thought I’d let you know that you always have somewhere to turn to in case shit goes wrong and you just need to take a step back, bad break up, Neil being a dick, compilating life or other shit life throws at you,’</em>Max couldn’t help but laugh slightly, more tears feel down her cheeks as she listened to him talk. El grabbed Max arm tightly, she was tearing up too, despite her trying to remain strong for her friend<em>,’ I don’t care, you’re welcome in our small world.’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘Ok, now I better finish this before pretty boy finds out and gets all teary eyes and sappy. Because I know he’s fucking eavesdropping!’</em>as soon as Billy screamed that rustling could be heard behind the tent, Billy rolled his eyes before facing the camera again, then his eyes widened<em>, ‘- Oh! Before I forget!’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Billy got up. He was out of the view for a second before returning with a small red box with a white tag, before talking again he focused the camera before letting out a deep breath. He opened the box in front the camera, it was a silver locket with three red rubies around the framing, the engravings were vines and leaves that decorated the surface. It was simple garden on the surface of the locket. In other words, it was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘See this locket?</em>’ he asked the camera before closing the box again<em>. </em><em>Max subconsciously nodded her head. It felt like Billy was actually talking to her, ‘I got this for you, I won’t be around once your birthday comes, but I still want you to have it. Once I get home I’m going to place this under my mattress, you find it, yeah?’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Max felt more tears to roll down her face. She felt so much at that moment. Anger at herself for believing that Billy abandoned her without notice, anger at herself for believing that and never looking into why he disappeared in the first place. Sure, she saved his belongings when Neil attempted to toss them, but that could never compare to how she treated his memory when he had really been missing all this time.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘I love you, shitbird,’</em>Billy smiled, gently placing the locket in a nearby bag, he placed his hand on the camcorder before saluting the camera<em>, ‘I’ll see you as soon as I can. Over and out.’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Max couldn’t move. Her body felt stuff with numbness being the only the stimuli she could comprehend. El was on hugging while everyone else gathered around her, no one said a word. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas stared at Max; his heart broke for her. He loved the time he and Max had together, even though they no longer had that relationship, he still deeply cared for her. Seeing her in pain made him feel pain in his chest, in more ways than one.</p><p> </p><p>Will stared at the screen with unshed tears, just as he started to admire Steve and Billy for being open and trying to start their lives together, they didn’t make it. Or at least Billy didn’t, not only was a potential relationship lost and ruined but the chance for Max and Billy to have a happy life together was taken away. It was combination of tragedies all in one mixture.</p><p> </p><p>Mike couldn’t look at the screen anymore. He wasn’t close with Billy like he was with Steve, but seeing a man die before his life started was too horrifying to grasp. People died everyday but it felt completely different when its someone you know died. Especially when they were still so young and genet event started life yet.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to find out what happened to them …” Jonathan broke the silence in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“They may be gone, but at least we can give a proper burial. It’s better than nothing at all.</p><p> </p><p>“If we can find all of them” Mike interrupted. He couldn’t take his eyes off the footage. He wanted to look away but at the same time he couldn’t. Jonathan sighed heavily, now the pressure to finish restoring the footage was on. He had to know what happened to his old friend, no one should be left behind.</p><p> </p><p>“We should call it an early night … I think I need one more day to finish up the footage.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Later That Night</strong>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Max washed her face for probably the 5<sup>th</sup> time that night, she couldn’t shake it off. Her nerves were jumping up and down in her body non-stop for hours. Her brothers voice haunted her memory, she had so many questions, questions that only Billy could answer. But what was she supposed to do? Get a Ouija board and resurrect his spirit?</p><p> </p><p>The redhead sighed heavily before finally looking again at the mirror only to see someone standing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus!’ Max turned around now seeing it wasn’t just any person, it was Billy in flesh, standing right across from her. He looked exactly as she remembered, but the more she looked at him the more disfigured he looked. His arm was gone, leaving only a bloody stub in its place. Half his face was covered in bite marks, blood and clear liquid ran down his face, yet he seemed unbothered by it.</p><p> </p><p>‘B-Billy? No-no! you’re dead!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you leave me, Max?” his voice was nothing like she remembered. It sounded demonic, evil, heartless … unhuman.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you were gone!”</p><p> </p><p>“Or you never cared about him” a new voice seethed. Max turned around to see that it was Steve. He didn’t look like how she remembered, instead of seeing his happy gentle face she saw a face that she could only describe as pure hatred.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Steve? but how?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you 8 years ago Max? You were quick to forget about Hargrove,” Max felt his eyes gloss.</p><p> </p><p>“That not true!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really shitbird? Then maybe you should be buried under some dirt for nearly a decade while you get to live your life and bitch about it. At least you’re alive,” Max was now full-blown crying. Neither of the figures made any effort to soothe or comfort her. If anything, they looked at her misery in glee.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I never … I never- “Max ran past the figure to open the door, only to be met with a stuck door. As she rattled the doorknob even more then more panic that filled her body. She was trapped in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“You never did anything, Maxine,’ Billy mocked, Max felt herself shrink.  As she saw Steve and Billy approached her slowly, ‘Your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your fault, “Steve joined, now smirking. Soon both were chanting.</p><p> </p><p>“Your fault, your fault, your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Max slid down the door covering her ears while crying out for anyone to help her. Soon the taunts from Billy and Steve became louder and louder to where she could no longer understand her own voice.</p><p> </p><p>Then within a blink of an eye, she was back in bed. Max looked around noticing that El was sound asleep and undisturbed. She was still in the bedroom, no one else was there.</p><p> </p><p>With hesitation Max hide back under the covers. Trying to forget the awful dream that invaded her mind for the rest of the night she went in and out of sleep, the thought of falling asleep was too overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nov 27<sup>th</sup>, 1993</strong>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was another early morning, but no one cared. After last night Max was anxious about if the locket was somewhere on the campsite. Thankfully three other tech workers were going through the tents to look for evidence, but the process felt like hours.</p><p> </p><p>“Hopper we got something!” Dr. Anderson yelled out. Hopper ran over to where the doctor and El were. To say that it shocked him was putting it lightly.  It was two full bodied skeletons, both had girls’ clothing on, and some hair was still attached to them. But what made Hopper’s heart drop was the position the skeletons were in. It was like they were hugging each other. Comforting each other before they died.</p><p> </p><p>“These two bodies were together … both female, both in their late teens to early twenties …” she stated looking at the two bodies in silent sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>“All their bodies are within 10 yards of each other … but we have one unaccounted for,” El realized looking at where Billy was buried and back to the couple buried.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve Harrington,” Hopper whispered. A part of him secretly hoped that Steve somehow got away and that’s why his body wasn’t here. But why would he leave his stuff behind? This still didn’t make sense. Dr Anderson’s footsteps finally snapped him out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“First, we need to confirm these bodes are Holloway and Buckley’ she instructed, writing notes on what she saw in the dig sites, ‘We need to take them back to Indianapolis for cross examination but I’m confident these two skeletons are female, both are most likely Caucasian, no older than early twenties. And this skeleton that I exhumed yesterday is a male, Caucasian, no older then early 20’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Hopper didn’t need to be told any further, he knew the doctor wanted to find the other body, “Search the area, Harrington should be around here!”</p><p> </p><p>“How you feeling, Max?” El asked, turning her friend away from the dig sites. Max didn’t fight back.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, just … it feels like everything is upside down. Last month, I would have never thought of Billy. But now, he’s all I can think about. I need to know what happened to him,” Max gave her friend a solemn look. What else could she say?</p><p> </p><p>“We got something! Can you kids come over here!” a Tech yelled. Max and El ran towards the tents without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the two girls got the tech’s tent, the two backpacks caught their eyes. But what really caught their interest was the what the contents of the bags were.</p><p> </p><p>Max approached the table first, “Are those?”</p><p> </p><p>“One bag was identified as Harrington’s bag,’ the female tech confirmed. The contents of the bag were on display in the forensics tent. A family video vest and Scoops Ahoy! male uniform were the most prominent out the belongings.</p><p> </p><p>“The other bag belonged to Hargrove as well, but something might be of interest to you, Max’ Max hesitantly moved forward towards the female tech. What she saw in the women’s gloved hand almost made Max cry on the spot. It was an opened velvet red box, inside was silver locket, with three rubies in a rose like design.</p><p> </p><p>The female tech gave Max a gentle smile at seeing the young girl’s unshed tears ‘Does this mean anything to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“The locket … Billy said something about a locket he wanted to give me. I-It had rose decoration’ Max choked trying to hold back tears that threatened to spill at any moment, she slowly reached out to it before stopping herself, ‘C-Can I please have it?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to hold it in evidence for now, but I’ll guarantee that you get it back. I promise,” Max nodded. She finally allowed tears to escape her eyes. El walked towards her friend talking off her gloves to grab her friend’s hand. Max allowed herself to cry more, she didn’t care how she looked at the moment. This was so much more then she could ever ask, this was proof of something so much more powerful; how much her brother actually loved her. After all these years.</p><p> </p><p>Another tech cleared his throat breaking the silence, “We found another tape, addressed to someone named Henderson? Does that name mean anything to anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>Dustin felt his heart rate begin to rise, “That’s me …”</p><p> </p><p>“This tape was addressed to you; it was found in Harrington’s bag.” The tech revealed, the tape just like Max’s tape was in fairly good shape despite it being made nearly a decade ago. Dustin looked to Hopper wondering if he should take it. Hopper nodded slowly pointing his eyes to the tape.</p><p> </p><p>“Take it, Henderson. Jonathan has clearance for now to revive the tape,” Dustin knew that’s not what Hopper meant. What he really meant was ‘review the tape before state police confiscate it’.</p><p> </p><p>As he accepted the tape so many questions were in his mind, why him? What did Steve have to say to Dustin? Was this something similar to Max?</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t wait to find out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- At the Police Station -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“We need to hand the tapes over Hopper- “</p><p> </p><p>“Give us another day or two! Jonathan is a professional photographer, and nobody knows more about film equipment then him!” He tried to reason with Flo. Even a decade later she was still none the wiser.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, two more days Hopper that’s it. Otherwise, the state police will get a warrant and they aren’t too friendly with those interfere in the legal process.”</p><p> </p><p>Hopper ran a hand through his hair, damn state police always made his job harder, “I know, I’ll have it done, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>